Oyasuminasai
by L-Uchiha
Summary: Fic de las disparatadas aventuras de Koichi (Mejibray) al tratar de seguir a un niño por el extraño mundo al que este termina por llevarlo al cruzar la puerta de un misterioso y solitario hotel. Por el camino se encontrará con varios personajes, quienes le enseñaran el lugar en el que se encuentra. Lo sé, pésimo summary, pero creo que es la mejor forma de resumirlo XD
1. Chapter 1

Hola! ^^

Bien, usaré esta entrada para anunciar que publicare aquí un fic Visual ^^, cada cuanto publicare capitulo, de que va la historia y cosas por el estilo, de antemano gracias y espero que les guste w

El fic se llama 'Oyasuminasai', lo cual en japonés es 'Buenas noches', básicamente va de las disparatadas aventuras de Koichi (Mejibray) al tratar de seguir a un niño por el extraño mundo al que este termina por llevarlo al cruzar la puerta de un misterioso y solitario hotel. Por el camino se encontrará con varios personajes, quienes le enseñaran el lugar en el que se encuentra. ^^ Lo sé, pésimo summary, pero creo que es la mejor forma de resumir -el argumento- xD

Bueno, trataré de publicar capítulo una vez por semana, (y si logro inspirarme más de lo normal, o por alguna otra circunstancia :P talvez dos capítulos semanales)

Bien, como decía antes, espero les guste y gracias!

-L-Uchiha


	2. El lúgubre hotel

¿Que pasaría si existiese un hotel de infinitas habitaciones? ¿Incluso si esta lleno podría aceptar más huespedes?

Rai: -Buen día- El entusiasta botones peliazul atendía la llamada de la campanilla presente en la vacía recepción.

El frío visitante tocó el pequeño aparato en la mesa un par de veces antes de desistir, pues de entrada el hotel no daba buena impresion al exponer a sus posibles hospedantes tan lugubre fachada; además, tan solo sería una noche, y el asiento de su auto, aunque no ofrecía una comoda noche de sueño, por lo menos daba una mejor espina que la aparentemente abandonada y vieja construccion.

Koichi: -¿No preferiria noches? Me parecería un poco mas apropiado debido a la hora.- El visitante, aunque distraído, tenía razón, no faltaba mucho para que se cambiara la noche por madrugada.

Rai: -Es correcto señor, por favor disculpe mi falta de cortesía.

Koichi: -No se preocupe. ¿Disculpe, pero sabe de casualidad si el encargado de administrar las habitaciones se encuentra?

Rai: -Lamentabemente no, salió por un par de horas para atender un asunto personal. No creyó que importase, ya que por esta época del año no recibimos a muchos huéspedes.

Koichi: -Lo entiendo, pero ¿Deba haber alguien a cargo mientras él está ausente, verdad? ¿Cree que podría haber alguna posibilidad de hablar con ese alguien? Estoy interesado en una habitacion, no sera por mucho, solo una noche, eso será todo.

Rai: -Por supuesto, aunque si es solo por esta noche no veo ningun inconveniente, si desea llevare su equipaje hasta su habitacion. El encargado no se molestará y tal vez, por el contrario, incluso se contentará al saber que al final este viejo hotel está regresando a la vida.

Koichi: -Muchas gracias, pero la llave...

Rai: -Usted póngase cómodo, lo dejaré en su puerta en un par de minutos.

Con esta última frase el visitante siguió al susodicho hacia una puerta cercana tras recorrer un no muy largo pasillo anexo a la recepcion.

En comparacion a las demas puertas, esta se veía relativamente normal. La perilla en buen estado, la madera pintada y sin polvo, las bisagras engrasadas y los números metálicos en la parte superior estaban totalmente brillantes. Las puertas aledañas se veían totalmente diferentes, podría decirse que nadie había estado en estas por décadas. Pero el viajero le restó importancia, había estado en muchos lugares y conocido a muchas personas, con el tiempo aprendió a no fijarse demasiado en todos los detalles.


	3. Caída a las cenizas

El botones sacó la llave de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura. El interior de la habitacion constaba de una cama sencilla, un refrigerador pequeño, en una esquina de la pared el televisor y un par de cuadros minimalistas a los lados. El hombre colocó las maletas en el suelo y le deseó una agradable estadía. El cansado huésped dejó su chaqueta, bajo, sombrero y zapatos a los pies de la cama y se dejó caer sobre esta. Largas horas de trayecto desde su ultima parada en el camino habian dejado sus músculos entumecidos y sus huesos molidos.

La luna se asomaba lentamente entre las densas nubes del cielo nocturno, dejando que la luz se filtrara por las cortinas de velo del lugar, mientras que el viajero, por más cansado que estuviese, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Perturbadores pensamientos llenaban su mente manteniéndolo en vela. No veía la razon o fuente de esas imágenes, siempre había sido un hombre tranquilo y sensato, sin experiencias traumaticas o ninguna lamentable tragedia en su vida, sin embargo ahora no podía evitar pensar tan solo en sucesos relacionados al dolor y a la muerte.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo despertaron de su letargo, como si alquien chasqueara los dedos ante un voluntario de una sesion de hipnosis. Vió el reloj en su muñeca y este marcaba la hora como casi las dos de la mañana. Confundido por quien podria necesitarlo a tan altas horas de la madrugada, se levanto de mala gana retirando las cobijas de sí y aun sin zapatos y con las mismas prendas de su llegada caminó hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta. Del otro lado de esta, un pequeño niño de grandes ojos color azul aguamarina brillante lo miraba fijamente; en su cabeza encajaba perfectamente como una especie de sombrero o tocado una calavera con dos enormes cuernos que sobresalian de esta. El hombre lo miró extrañado, tanto por su presencia como por su extraña apariencia. Vestía un vestido púrpura, algo desgarrado en los extremos, con encaje blanco sobresaliendo en unos pocos volados que acababan en negro, estos haciendo juego con el color azabache de su despeinado cabello, y en sus brazos parecía que algunos de estos volados habían sido arrancados y amarrados como brazaletes improvisados, además estaba descalzo y en cada una de sus manos habian pintadas cuatro lineas negras que salían de las intersecciones de sus dedos para alargarse por todo el dorso de la mano hasta disiparse antes de llegar a la muñeca pareciéndose estos bastante a las formas óseas que componen las manos; pero antes de que el bajista pudiera decierle algo, el niño aun viendolo pregunto:

-Acaso eres tu el que me ayudara a luchar contra los demonios de Nokubura?- Dijo con una voz alegre.

-Disculpa?- Preguntó aún mas confundido

-Paso- Respondió el niño

-Que?- Este hablaba cada vez con menos coherencia, respondiendo con palabras fuera de contexto o sin responder a la pregunta en absoluto.

-Me hiciste una pregunta, verdad? Asi que paso, no la responderé porque simplemente odio que me pregunten cosas ya que, lo quiera o no termino revelando secretos, en especial si las preguntas tú. Pero si en serio quieres saber, te lo diré. Representa tu locura. Esa es la respuesta.- Al terminar la frase corrió lejos del joven en direccion a otra de las puertas del oscuro pasillo, la abrió y se introdujo en la habitacion, pero antes de cerrarla miró al desconcertado viajero y una vez más pregunto con una sonrisa -No vienes?- Cerró la puerta despues de entrar por completo.

Koichi decidió seguir al chico. Sin saber que cosas y personas le esperaban al otro lado de la antigua puerta.

El joven aún asombrado pero dispuesto a seguir al chiquillo, salió del lugar en direccion a donde este habia entrado. Dubitativo tomó el picaporte en sus manos, pero hallando desición en seguirlo, lo giró y entró rapidamente antes de que tuviera tiempo de arrepentirse por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Todo era oscuridad, no podía ver nada en absoluto, pero hacía frío y bajo sus pies descalzos sentía algo suave y blando que se pegaba a su piel, luego lentamente todo comenzo a iluminarse, las cosas recuperaban sus colores, pero habia algo extraño, las hojas de los arboles no se tornaban verdes, en su lugar se teñian de un rosa palido y la madera perteneciente a los troncos de estos se veian de textura torcida y acartonada. Lo que había bajo sus pies pudo reconocerlo como cenizas totalmente blancas que con cada paso que daba se tornaban líquidas y de un intenso color carmesí.

-Si intentas evitar la tragedia simplemente no podrás, es por eso que se torna rojo.- La alegre voz del chico lo sacó de su asombro, volteó hacia uno de los árboles donde el niño se asomaba entre un par de troncos que se diferenciaban de los demás por sus suaves texturas mientras que jugueteaba con una hoja que recogió del suelo, esta se deslizó entre sus dedos un par de veces antes de que el chico la empujara levemente hacia arriba, y para sorpresa del joven, la hoja comenzó a flotar. Y pronto todas las demas hojas de los árboles a su alrededor se desprendieron de sus tallos y se elevaron junto a la primera. El niño las miraba tan alegre como siempre, dio un ligero salto para subirse a una de las hojas, que lo llevo sobre ella como si fuera mas ligero que una delicada pluma. Volteó para ver al anonadado chico y le preguntó -Cadaver, ¿No vienes? Es por aquí, aún no hemos llegado a nuestro destino, esta es solo una parada en el camino, asi como esas que suele hacer cuando se embarca en esos largos viajes-

Apenas terminó la extraña pregunta, la gravedad empezó a fallar y sus pies levitaron, separandose del suelo, nervioso, el viajero trató de sujetarse del suelo, pero este se derritió en sus manos. El sonido de las risas del niño se disipaban entre el torbellino que el viento formaba con las hojas y las cenizas, que se volvian tantas que el joven debía cerrar sus ojos y cubrir su rostro con ambas manos para evitar que la mezcla se filtrara en sus ojos, oídos, nariz y boca.

Un fuerte impacto contra algo sólido y que la gravedad regresase, haciéndolo caer en el suelo, logró que viera rapidamente lo que tenía en frente. Habia chocado contra una enorme puerta de metal, como de una bóveda o caja de seguridad. El piso era de cerámica a cuadros blancos y negros, no había rastro de las hojas, las cenizas o del chico.

-Mas Laurel!


End file.
